memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed 23rd century Starfleet personnel. Aide de camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet captain who opened a Starfleet Command briefing about Praxis, introducing the C-in-C. Babel Conference officer This Lieutenant commander was among the delegates who traveled to the Babel Conference on the USS Enterprise, in 2268. ( ) Cadet #1 on Argelius II A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Argelius II, watching the dance of Kara in the presence of Kirk, McCoy and Scott in 2267. ( ) .}} Cadet #2 on Argelius II This Starfleet cadet was also present in the bar on Argelius II, in 2267. ( ) Officer on Argelius II This Starfleet officer was also present in the bar on Argelius II, in 2267. ( ) Cadet #1 on Deep Space Station K-7 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Although the cadet didn't join the fight, he looked on standing next to a Human friend. ( , ) . It wasn't clear if he was assigned to the station or the Enterprise, or if otherwise he was visiting from some other assignment.}} Cadet #2 on Deep Space Station K-7 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Previously, he was drinking along with another cadet and two workmen. ( ) Cafeteria officers These Starfleet officers were present in the cafeteria at Earth Spacedock when the USS Enterprise returned home, in 2285. ( ) File:Cafeteria officer 1.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 2.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 3.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 4.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 5.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 6.jpg File:Cafeteria officer 7.jpg Federation Council personnel A number of Starfleet officers were present at a meeting of the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) File:Short haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Female council admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Thin council vice admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Male council vice admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Presidential advisor.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Dark haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Gray haired council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Brunette council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human council admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human council flag officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 1.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 2.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor Flight officer This flight officer was a Human female member of Starfleet. In 2255 of an alternate reality, she served aboard a shuttlecraft ferrying Captain and several cadets back to Starfleet Academy after a visit to the Riverside Shipyard to see the under construction there, taking a few new recruits as well. Before the shuttle could take off, however, she was forced to go into the lavatory to evict , an enlistee who, due to his aviophobia, had attempted to spend the flight in that windowless room. After suggesting he see a doctor (which he considered unnecessary, as he was a doctor), she focefully insisted that if he didn't sit down, she would make him sit down, at which point McCoy shrugged and took the nearby seat next to another recruit, . She thanked him briefly before walking away. ( ) Headquarters prison guards These two Starfleet prison guards served at the Starfleet Headquarters in 2285. They were responsible for Doctor McCoy, who was imprisoned after he tried to hire a ship in a bar which should bring him to Genesis. The first guard allowed Admiral James T. Kirk access to McCoy's holding cell and was knocked out by Kirk. The second guard, a very tall man, was made unconscious when Sulu threw him over his shoulder. ( ) File:Gary Faga, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Gary Faga'' File:Douglas Alan Shanklin, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Douglas Alan Shanklin'' Launch spectators These Starfleet officers watched the christening of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B from a drydock in 2293 and applauded. ( ) }} File:Starfleet launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 2 2293.jpg|Captain Played by Dale Kasman File:Starfleet launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Lexington bridge crewman This crewman served on the bridge of the USS Lexington, under the command of Commodore Robert Wesley in 2268, when the ship was involved in a mock battle scenario against the USS Enterprise. ( ) Maiden voyage officials These two high-ranking Starfleet officers attended the maiden voyage of the in 2293 and witnessed the destruction of the and the by the Nexus. ( ) and were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 1.jpg|''Played by Rina Bennett'' File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Officers at lounge These Starfleet officers were present in the officer's lounge of Earth Spacedock when Admiral James Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation there in 2285. ( ) File:Lounge officer 1.jpg File:Lounge officer 2.jpg File:Lounge officer 3.jpg File:Lounge officer 4.jpg File:Lounge officer 5.jpg File:Lounge officer 6.jpg Orbital office complex technician This technician was operating the transporter in the orbital office complex in 2273. She beamed Rear Admiral James Kirk to the complex, where he met Commander Montgomery Scott. ( ) Rhaandarite in Orbital office complex A Rhaandarite male worked in the Orbital office complex when Rear Admiral James T. Kirk was retaking command of the in 2273. ( ) Orbital office complex personnel These technicians were working in the Orbital office complex when Kirk beamed aboard to board the USS Enterprise in 2273. ( ) File:Orbital office complex crew 1.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 2.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 3.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 4.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 5.jpg File:Orbital office complex crew 6.jpg Reliant bridge officer This female officer served on the bridge of the USS Reliant in 2285, under the command of Captain Clark Terrell, when the ship visited Ceti Alpha VI. Later, along with the rest of the crew, she was imprisoned on the planet by Khan Noonien Singh and his followers. ( ) Starfleet Command briefing attendees These Starfleet flag officers attended a Starfleet Command briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. See also: Aide de camp and Starfleet Command Captain. ( ) File:Briefing Fleet Admiral.jpg|Fleet Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Admiral 2.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Vice Admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing white-haired Admiral.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing Brunette Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing black-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing auburn-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing white-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing silver-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Briefing gray-haired Flag Officer.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actress File:Briefing Captain.jpg|Captain Played by an unknown actress Starfleet Command Captain In 2293, this Starfleet captain attended a Starfleet Command briefing about the Klingon moon Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as Bill. She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. ( ) Starfleet Command window technicians These four Starfleet technicians worked at Starfleet Command in 2286 when the Whale Probe arrived at Earth. They tried to stabilize the windows but failed. One of the windows exploded due to the rain and stormy weather. ( ) }} File:Gregory Barnett, technician Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Gregory Barnett'' File:Bennie E Moore Jr, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'' File:Starfleet technician 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Starfleet technician 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Starfleet communications officer This Human communications officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Starfleet display officer This Arkenite display officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Starfleet Headquarters personnel These Starfleet personnel were present at Starfleet Headquarters in 2273, when Rear Admiral James Kirk arrived to the complex and met Lieutenant Commander Sonak. ( ) File:Starfleet hq personnel 1.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 2.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 3.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 4.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 5.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 6.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 7.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 8.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 9.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 10.jpg File:Starfleet hq personnel 11.jpg Starship and Starbase Personnel * Unnamed Earth Spacedock personnel * Unnamed Epsilon IX personnel * Unnamed Old City Station personnel * Unnamed Starbase 11 personnel * Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel * [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Defiant personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-B personnel]] * [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1664) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Excalibur personnel]] * [[USS Excelsior personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] * [[USS Exeter (NCC-1672) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Exeter personnel]] * [[USS Grissom personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Grissom personnel]] * [[USS Kelvin personnel#Unnamed|Unnamed USS Kelvin personnel]] * [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel|Unnamed USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) personnel]] * See also Starfleet personnel (illusory) Workman in cafeteria This workman was present in the cafeteria of Earth Spacedock, and witnessed the stealing of the Enterprise, in 2285. ( ) Workman in space This workman in space was working outside of the Enterprise when the shuttle with Kirk and Scotty approached the Enterprise in 2273. ( ) He was also working outside the Enterprise when Kirk, Uhura and Sulu boarded the Enterprise in 2285. ( ) box Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD).|The appearance in is stock footage from .}} fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) Starfleet personnel (23rd century), unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century), Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Rhaandarites Category:Arkenites